battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New Users
Hello. If you're reading this, you probably are a new registered user and have followed a link here. This is the place to introduce yourself to the community and find out more about the wiki from our more experienced editors, they don't bite (honestly). Guidance to the aforementioned experienced editors: Don't bite the newbies! *Archive 1 *Archive 2 To introduce yourself, just click here. Don't forget to sign your post with four tildes (the ~ key). Introductions Hello! I'm Soapymp5. I have an Xbox, and my gamertag is "soapymp5". I play Battlefield 3, as well as Call of Duty and Halo. Thanks... Soapymp5 (talk) 16:08, March 29, 2013 (UTC)Soapymp5 My Name is Jake and Iam wiki illiterate. I come to this site for knowledege and to learn. So, please bare wi th me and many mistakes to to come. I hope You can give some time and wisdom. Jake1987 (talk) Noob32 Hello.I am Noob32.I like BF,CoD,Avatar,and trolling.I am fun,and i am very good at detecting trolls. The_Vernster Hi, I'm The_Vernster, that's how I'm known in the gaming world, Steam, Origin, you name it. I'm a average Battlefield player and I like to know you. Add me on Steam or Origin or both! The Vernster (talk) 10:23, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Pascal1526 My name is Pascal, I play on Xbox360, my gamertag is L34TH4LK4RR0T. I enjoyed Battlefield: Bad Company singleplayer, multiplayer (on a different account), Bad Company 2 multiplayer, I feel I know quite a bit about it. My favorite gamemode is Rush. My favorite playstyle is aggressive recon. I hate alt-wep UAVs. I am new to the Battlefield wiki but not new to wikia. Please tell me if I'm doing something wrong or doing something I'm not supposed to. Pascal1526 (talk) 09:27, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi, im CE and after a few years of just gaming a bit i decided like a moth ago to start the serious business. I see gaming as a part of art, and am seriously interested in it besides Music and movies. I started with Battlefield, with Bad Company 1 and 2 and finished them really quick. Now im wodering where i have to start to really get the battlefield'' experience. I have read some stuff and allready undeerstood that there are allready 11 battlefield games. Now i wondeer why number 11 is called Battlefield III. Well, maybe someone can tell me where to begin. SHould i start at the very beginning? : 1942, or just somehwere with Battlefield II and Modern Combat?'' Well i'll be here for a while and youll probably see me here. Later - We are all expendable Hi guys,I am a Battlefield player like most of you guys and i would really like to share some of my knowledge of BattleField 3 that nobody else knows,or not a lot of people know and i think that i will feel at home here because of all the other great player around here thanks for allowing me into your famliy~TheLoneMarineinTheUSMC TheLoneMarineinTheUSMC Hi guys,I am a Battlefield player like most of you guys and i would really like to share some of my knowledge of BattleField 3 that nobody else knows,or not a lot of people know and i think that i will feel at home here because of all the other great player around here thanks for allowing me into your famliy~TheLoneMarineinTheUSMC Green light ops Salutations to all. Not much for me to say right now aside that I am an Xbox gamer and one of my favorite franchises is Battlefield (albeit I have only started playing with Battlefield: Bad Company). I look forward to making acquaintances and friends alike here and I hope that any small contribution I make to this wiki will prove useful to all. Green light ops (talk) 04:18, June 30, 2013 (UTC) HN_s4mur41 Hi! I'm HN_s4mur41, IRL AKA Henrique. Born '91. I'm from Belo Horizonte, Brazil (not a HUEHUE player, mind you >.>). I've been playing pretty much a little of everything my entire life, since 1995's The Dig. Triple-A, indie, simple visuals, doesn't matter. If it's fun, I'm jumping headfirst into it. I've played the series before, but BF3 has been an insta-like for me. Like I've been doing in a few other wikias, I wish to make my humble contributions to the Battlefield's as well. Here's my gamertag.. So frag me, maybe? HN s4mur41 (talk) 17:53, July 4, 2013 (UTC)